


Hydra

by Altair718



Series: Hydra [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair718/pseuds/Altair718
Summary: This burning scent....why does it hang on you so lovingly?
Series: Hydra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this plot bunny in my head for weeks and decided fuck it, I'm gonna do it.

Red. It gushed out of her mother's abdomen, barely hiding the intestines she weakly tried to keep in. It stained Izumi's phone as she tried and failed to call 911. And it left footprints on the shiny linoleum as she struggled to her feet to find Papa. Yes, she just had to get Papa, and everything would be ok. 

Nearly slipping, she began to run back towards the living room when she heard the garage door open. Her heart fluttered in relief as her father's messy mane emerged from the doorframe.

She flew towards him. 

"Papa! Papa, somebody hurt Mom really bad, he-her guts are _everywhere_ -"

And then he was wrapping her in his arms, gently murmuring vague words to calm her.

Gradually, the trembling stopped.

Papa broke the embrace, hands moving from her back to firmly grasp her shoulders. His eyes were kind and steady. 

"It's OK. We'll be ok, sweetie. I'm going to call for help, so I need you to stay put here all right?"

His thumb swiped the tears from her cheek before walking towards the kitchen. And as he breezed past her, her nose wrinkled. 

Because there was an odd smell to him. Like pennies, but more cloying. Almost.... Almost like-

* * *

"Izu..mi."

Her eyes snapped open to find her hands wrapped around Sakyo's neck. Inhaling sharply, she quickly let go. Coughing wetly, he let took a slow breath before speaking. 

"The same one?"

Her response was flat. "Yeah. ...I'm sorry."

He curtly waved it off. "Have you reconsidered seeing Yukishiro about it?"

He didn't think her eyes could become any deader, but color him suprised. 

"I've given you my answer, and it won't change."

Sakyo wearily ran his hand through his hair. He considered pressing her, but decided it was too early for them to be pissed at each other. 

The heavy silence was broken by the sound of something hitting someone downstairs. 

"What are you even mad about? You don't even eat waffles?"

"IN WHAT UNIVERSE WOULD YOU NEED AN ENTIRE BOTTLE OF SYRUP YOU FUCKING FIEND!? HOW DO YOU STILL HAVE TEETH?"

"I brush my teeth. Duh."

A pause. 

Sakyo rubbed his temples. I'm too old for this shit.

Izumi gave a resigned smile. 

CRASH. 

"TODAY'S THE DAY I'M BURYING YOU HYODO!"

With a sigh, Izumi got of bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"I'd better stop them before they actually kill each other. Or fuck, it's hard to tell with them sometimes." 

She made to open the bedroom door, but Sakyo held her back. Staring hard at her for a minute, he started to ask but Izumi swiftly cut him off. 

"I'm fine. It's fine." 

He swallowed his arguments down and let her pass. Taking the steps two at a time, with the sounds of Juza and Banri's fight getting closer with every one she skipped, she repeated that mantra in her head. 

I'm fine. It's fine. 

And when Yukio Tachibana was dead at her feet, it would be even better. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is pretty different from what I've written so far haha
> 
> So this is me testing the waters for my first multi chapter fic. I still have a lot of plot mapping and such to do so I felt it'd be a bit of a dick move for me to have this as anything other than a one shot for now, but I do want this to be a thing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
